Compliments of Distraction
by AshenRoses88
Summary: Fox and his group of mutants are on the verge of merging mutant powers and creating a super army, he has his sights set on Talia. When she won't give in, he takes her sister, forcing Talia to bend to his will. But when Professor X gets Talia's sister back, she is out and Fox isn't happy. Talia has to go into hiding with none other than the Wolverine to protect her.
1. To The Mountains

I sat in professor X's office again. The last time I was here was over a year ago. The last time I was here, it was under very different circumstances. I wasn't trying to save my own life, but my sister's. I waited for X to come back into the room. He had been gone for nearly an hour, and though my body was physically exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in the overstuffed chair I was sitting in, my mind wouldn't slow down long enough to allow the luxury of rest.

I closed my eyes and all I could see was last night's events.

Over a year ago, a new band of mutants had taken my sister, to get to me. They knew I would sacrifice my life to save hers. They didn't want me dead, they wanted me and my powers on thier side of the playing field. This time it wasn't Magneto. It was a man who called himself Fox. He and his band of following mutants had found ways to take powers from one mutant, and give them to another. He was creating a super army. Or trying to. They were still in the testing phase when I was there. They wanted my powers, Fox wanted them. An army of 100 with my abilities could do major harm, let alone if he added other mutant powers to that army.

Fox said they would let my sister go if I joined him. I sat in X's office, crying, asking him what to do. I hated these people, I still do. But at the time, I didn't have much of a choice, he knew that. He advised me to go, to be on their side. He told me that should a moment ever come when I needed to hold my cover, to shoot at one of the mutants on his side, I would have to use my best judgment.

Sure enough, that moment came. I had joined Fox. I didn't want to, but I didn't want my sister to die even more. X promised that he would do his very best to get my sister out, and then come for me. The moment Fox was supposed to release my sister, he held her, making sure I would obey him. This carried on for an agonizing year and a few months. Until last night.

All hell broke loose last night. I knew X had my sister. I'd overheard Fox in his study one night, raising hell about how X had gotten her. She was safe. Within two days, I was thrown into a fight with many of X's mutants. He knew what he was doing. This was payback for getting my sister out. He wanted to kill as many of the Professor's men as possible, and he wanted me to do it. There came a moment where my gun was aimed at a friend, and I couldn't bring myself to shoot, no matter how many times the friend mouthed it was ok. I blinked trying to forget. It was all a blur after that. Fox's suspicions were confirmed, and I became the main target.

Now I knew too much. Now Fox wanted me for a whole different reason. X came rolling back into his office and I sat up a little straighter. I owed this man everything. He had saved my sister, and my life. I had always respected him, loved him in a fatherly sort of way, now even more so. Seeing all that he did and risked over the last year. I appreciated it more than I would ever be able to express.

"Snow is going to take you away, far away from here. You will have to go into hiding."

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"We have already taken your sister and brother-in-law away. They are fine and under our very close watch, ready to run in a moment should they need to. Though I don't think it will be necessary now. You're the main and prime target."

I nodded. It hurt. But I knew it was for my protection.

"We have our people sweeping your house, pulling out anything Fox could use, grabbing your clothes and sentimental items you left on your list."

Ahh, the list. X had me make a list of sentimental things in my home, things to be given to my sister should anything happen to me.

"Thank you. I know I can't begin to thank you, for everything that you have done, but please understand that."

He smiled softly at me.

"You may not be thanking me so much when you find out who will be living with you, to watch over you. Someone who can protect you."

I was baffled by the cheeky gleam in his eyes.

"I can't imagine. May I ask where I'm going?"

"I once heard you mention that you were fond of the mountains," he said, rolling for the door and indicating that I should follow.

An eight hour plane ride was what awaited me. We reached the hanger and off we went. I was flown eight hours away, then we landed, I was transported to another airport, and flown another two hours without Snow. They were doing everything imaginable to cover their tracks and give me the best fighting chance. I got off of the plane in a tiny town. I picked up what little luggage I had and walked through the airport. A man began walking my way, I saw this coming. He's on my side. I knew it.

"Chris," I greeted him with a friendly hug.

He would after all be my cousin now, or at least that was our story.

"Good to see you, cuz!" He embraced me and we began walking towards the parking lot. It was cold here outside the tiny airport. I was hoping to find my sweater collection when I arrived at my new home.

Outside I found a beautiful two door blacked out jeep wrangler. Ahh, X, I would love him or whoever set this up for me. Chris tossed me the keys and told me to follow him. It was a two hour drive into the mountains. We passed through a tiny village, if it could even be called that. It was close to two am now. I downed the last half of my redbull as we began up a windy mountain road. It was another twenty-five minutes up the damn windy dirt road before we finally reached a clearing that held the home I would now inhabit. I was so tired and bleary, yet it was so nice to be somewhere that would be my new home.

I climbed out of the jeep, jumped really, and walked up to Chris.

"Wait, what about bears?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Don't worry, you've got protection living with you, he'll be bear enough."

"Joy, I can't even begin to imagine who you keep talking about."

Chris opened the door to the cabin. It was nicely decorated, a few of my personal affects were here already. I prayed my clothes were here. The heals of my boots clicked along the light wooden floor.

The inside was definitely done up like a log cabin. All wood. I was in love. My grandmother had a mountain cabin growing up, I had always dearly loved the place. I owed X way too much. He had given me so much comfort in this beautiful cabin. The main floor of the cabin was wide open almost. I walked into the living room, to my left were stairs that led up to a beautiful open little loft. Behind the tiny living room that only had room for a love seat and an oversized chair was a sitting area that led out to a beautiful porch. To the left of the dining area was a kitchen, separated only by a counter. I walked around into the kitchen. There was a full bathroom off of the kitchen, another bedroom, and a separate door that swung open, startling me a bit.

The door closed and there was Logan. In his normal attire. Jeans and a white shirt. This one had short sleeves tough, it _was_ cold up here. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"God," I groaned.

"I'm not particularly happy about the arrangements either," he gruffed at me, walking over to the sink.

I looked at Chris and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired," he had no clue. "so I'll let you get settled in. My number is next to the phone, if you go into town, don't forget you're my cousin and you're new to the area. Drive careful on the roads,"

"I grew up driving roads like that," I yawned.

"I'm at the base of the mountain before town if you need anything," he said, nodded and was gone.

I shivered and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't bother Logan, he went back down stairs, to wherever he had been. I could hear the faint sounds of a tv, I assumed there was another room downstairs. I hit the bottom of the steps, sure enough, a basement. A canoe, paddles, life jackets, a few other odds and ends, a washer and dryer and a small tv Logan sat in front of, in an easy chair.

"Um, I'm going to bed. Good night, Logan," I said and went back up stairs.

I didn't care that I needed a shower. I was too tired. I probably should eat too, but I also didn't care about that. All I wanted was sleep. I walked back through the small cabin and up to the loft. My things were all here. Mostly. Some of my things would be taken to another two locations and the school, to try to fool anyone watching as to my actual whereabouts. I stripped my clothes off and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets up and trying to warm up.


	2. Wild Neighbors

I woke up groggy and checked the clock beside of my bed. 10:26am. I groaned and rolled over. Still tired. I climbed out of bed and listened. I couldn't hear Logan at all, aside from heavy breathing in the downstairs bedroom. I got up silently and moved with a change of clothes for the shower. The hot water felt glorious on my tired skin. It gave me extra energy I didn't know I had. I towel dried my hair and left the rest to air dry. I pulled on my winter running pants, so soft and warm, and then a large cream sweater that came to my mid thigh. I was chilled. I stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed and yet still exhausted. I guessed it would take my body a few days to catch up. I fixed a quick breakfast, a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich, and poured myself a glass of cranberry peach juice. Whoever had raided my house, they were good. They knew what I liked, and the fridge was stocked with many of the things that had been in my refrigerator at home. I left a second sandwich for Logan in the microwave, hoping he would be up soon and it wouldn't get too cold.

As I laid out on the loveseat in front of the tv, I heard Logan stirring in his room. I flipped through the channels. Dirty Dancing was on. I stopped and watched Jennifer Grey dance. Logan walked out of the room for the bathroom.

"Breakfast is in the microwave," I called, trying to be friendly.

I wasn't exactly his biggest fan, nor did I really know him. I had just worked with him once very very briefly years ago, really more encountered him at the school. I hadn't exactly been keen to keep in touch. But people can change I reminded myself. I felt my eyes droop as Patrick Swayze moved on the screen. My eyes would win this war.

"Wake up. . .you won't sleep at all tonight if you don't wake up. . ."

I opened my eyes and shut them again.

"Natalia, wake up."

I groaned a Logan and rolled over, pressing my face into the couch.

"I have food."

At the mention of food, my stomach was more than willing to wake the rest of my body up. I rolled onto my back and stretched out with a sigh. I sat up slowly and looked up at Logan, rubbing my eye.

"Thanks," I said, standing and going to the kitchen.

There was pizza. Hot, cheesy, greasy and with pepperoni in all of its splendid glory. My mouth was watering. I pulled a can of soda from the fridge and ate a slice of pizza right out of the box. It was amazing. Like when you've been under water for too long, your lungs burn, that sweet moment where you get a breath of air as you hit the surface, that breath of air is so sweet. This pizza was that breath of air to me. I pulled a second piece onto a plate and looked out the back window. There was a small lake the yard overlooked. The view was really beautiful. We could also see across the valley to the mountains on the other side. It was breathtaking.

After a few days, I began going for runs. There were small trails around the house in the woods, perfect for a walk or a run. I loved hiking. I needed something to do. Cooking and watching tv was getting old fast. I would have to check with Chris and see if I could go into town. I laced my shoes as I hoped that there would be something in town to do, maybe a craft store. I could bring something back here, paint, knit, draw, anything. I just couldn't keep sitting around here like this. I pulled out an old sweatshirt I use to go running. I had chopped the neck off years ago, so now it sat cocked off one shoulder and pulled it over my sports bra. There was a nip in the air, but I knew I would warm up once I got running.

Logan had pretty much stayed down in the basement or the cave as I liked to call it. I yelled down that I was going for a run. I didn't want to panic him, if he came up and found me gone. He told me to be safe. I grunted and tromped out the back door. I stretched on the deck, looked over the pond a moment and began jogging. I set off on one of the longer paths. I had explored quite a few at this point. It was really the only thing to do here, that and canoe. I had taken the canoe out almost every day. I upset some squirrels as I ran. It was so secluded up here, that I had already seen a plethora of wildlife.

Leaves crunched under my feet as I ran, the colors were beautiful. I was rounding the trail on the return trip back to the house when my head started throbbing. My vision blurred and a sharp pain struck my head. It nearly knocked me off my feet. I went down to the ground, grasping my head with one hand, the other stopping myself from eating dirt. A moment of déjà vu hit. I felt my vision clear, but I could remember bits of a dream, one from last night. Bear prints on the ground, a cub, leaves, rocks, my running pants. My vision cleared and I looked up, nothing.

I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. Nothing, nothing was coming. I knew though, that this was something, a warning, by now I knew my visions were serious. I stood up slowly and looked over my shoulder, nothing behind me. I looked ahead on the trail, nothing, I checked both sides, feeling the hair on the end of my neck stand up. The fastest way back to the cabin would be to keep going, not to turn around. That would take another forty minutes to run, at the least, if I kept going, I'd be back at the cabin in ten minutes easy. I took a few steps forward. I knew there was a cub out here, my sights were never wrong. And where there was a cub, there was sure to be a momma close by. I surely didn't want to pick a fight with her.

I took a few more timid steps forward, scanning the area around me, trying not to make a sound. Ahead on the path, it took a hairpin curve. I looked up, just in time to see a bear cub mosey across the path. I threw my hand to my lips, trying not to make a noise. I didn't move for what felt like an eternity. I was going to wait for the cub to keep going. I checked my watch, three minutes. I watched the hand for another minute, and then began ever so quietly making my way forward. I reached the turn in the path and slowly made my way around it. Nothing. I kept walking, but hurried my pace. I thought I heard something behind me, I turned to look, nothing.

I did however trip over a tree branch like a fool and scream as I fell. I stayed down, letting my hands hurt where I scraped them, letting my body ache where it had hit rocks and fallen limbs. I picked my head up just a bit and looked to my sides. Still nothing. I stood and brushed off some of the leaves from my clothes. That was when I heard a twig snap behind me. I felt all of the blood run from my face and my body start shaking as I looked back over my shoulder. Three yards behind me stood a curious looking bear cub.


	3. Nature, it's not for wimps

Logan had noted that it was taking Natalia a little longer to return than previous days. He didn't feel at ease about it. There was something in the air. He stood from his chair and stretched, then walked upstairs and out onto the porch. He looked, not seeing her. He frowned and stepped out into the yard, looking around again. That was when a scream pierced his ears. Followed by another scream of bloody murder. He took off for the trail, running as fast as he could. The roar of a bear brought his attention to what Natalia was screaming about. He could smell it. He was getting closer, he could smell the bear, three of them, and Talia, he could hear the fight and smell the blood. He cleared a corner, to find a rock flying through the air towards the bear's head where it sat reared up, Talia was scrambling on the ground, crying. The cubs were back behind the mother at this point, branches and rocks flew through the air towards them as well. Logan roared, his claws shooting out from between his fingers. This distracted the bear and Talia for a moment. In a second, Talia was on her feet, Logan noticed that rocks and other brush were no longer flying towards the bear, and its sights were back on Talia.

He wouldn't make it in time. He knew as he took the first step, he wouldn't. And it was the most sickening feeling. Knowing what was about to happen, and watching it play out. The bear swiped at Natalia, her body lurched forward as its claws came in contact with her. She screamed again, losing her balance and falling to the ground, and rolling down the hill to the side of them. Logan heard her stop, heard a deft thump as a tree stopped her body and a root knocked her head. He turned his attention back to the bear, who was now taking her aggression out towards him. He had one option if he wanted to make it out with Natalia alive and without being mauled.

It only took a brief moment, he hated himself for it. He plunged the claws into the bear, killing it. The cubs had run off. He felt bad for them, but what was he suppose to do. The bear in no way would have let him take Talia away. That and it was dangerous to have an angry bear on the loose like that. He shook his head and turned to the side. Natalia had fallen off the trail. All around here there were ravines, some small and some not so much, little hills and dips in the land. She lay about twenty feet below where he stood. He loped down the hill to where Natalia lay. Her back faced him, covered in blood.

Logan knelt down, trying to figure out how badly she had been mauled, also how to pick her up without further injuring her. Her running bra and large sweatshirt were hanging on by threads. Her back was caked with dirt, blood, leaves and other forest things. He picked some of the larger leaves off of her and carefully scooped her up. She winced and opened her eyes, looking up dazed at Logan. He took a moment to look carefully at her eyes, she didn't seem to have a concussion. He took a step, she gasped in pain. Her fingers curled around a fistful of his shirt, every step he took, her face twisted with more pain, but she stayed silent.

He got her back to the cabin and in, carrying her straight to the bathroom. He laid her carefully in the tub and looked at her a moment, assessing the situation. He hurried back to the kitchen and called Chris. He quickly explained what had happened. They knew they couldn't put her in the hospital, that would draw all kinds of attention they didn't need right now. Though clearly, if she needed it, they would take her. Chris was their go-to guy, he had medical training in years past, and said he would hurry on up. Christ told Logan to get her shirt off and clean the cuts with some luke warm water and he would be up there soon.

Walking back into the bathroom, Logan sat on the toilet a moment looking at Talia's back, he knew there would be no way to pull her clothes off without further hurting her, not that there was much left. She laid in the tub, head resting on the lip, one arm lung over the side, breathing quickly, eyes closed, hands curled in white fists. Logan let a single claw slide forth, and ever so carefully slipped it under what was left of her sweatshirt and running top. He cut the back open, what was still there and looked at her back. It could have been a lot worse. He knew that, it also could have been a lot better. He shook his head a single time and reached for the shower head. The sound of the sprayer disconnecting from the hook made her eyes snap open.

"No," her voice whispered hoarsely. "Please no."

"Natalia I have to, it will get infected."

She closed her eyes as Logan turned the water on, holding his hand under the stream to get the temperature just right. He felt so sorry for what he was about to put her through. He began rinsing her lower back, that was fine, just caked with blood, mud, leaves and bits of nature. He reached down, gently stroking where he was washing, hurrying the process. Every inch he moved up on her back, she tensed even more knowing what was coming. He reached the gash the bear had left behind, her whole body lurched forward with a scream. She quickly bit her lip, trying to be strong, he could hear her inhale sharply through her nose.

He rushed, trying to get the area clean and move on. He turned off the water, and let the showerhead hang in the tub. He laid a soft towel over the cuts, trying to stop the bleeding. Four cuts ran diagonal on her back from her right shoulder blade to below her left rib. The middle one was the worst, two on either side would heal in a week or so, Logan guessed, the fourth was small and in a couple of days would be healed over. The middle one though, that one would take more time. She would have a scar, that was for sure.

Carefully Logan lifted her from the tub trying still to give her as much modesty as possible. Any other time he would have been more than happy to assess her assets, but not in the state she was in, it wouldn't be right or fair to her. He was a gentleman after all, one with urges, but will a man with manners and a sense of decorum. She hung nearly limp in his arms, in too much shock and pain. He could hear Chris pull up in the yard as he carried her into his room off of the bathroom. He wasn't going to put her through the agonizing pain it would cause her to carry her body up the steps to her own bed. A simple step was hurting her at the moment. He laid her down on the bed, as Chris walked in the door.

"In here, Chris," Logan called.

Chris walked in and winced. He'd seen worse, but he knew it hurt. No matter how she moved, it would pull on the skin and hurt. He got right to work, cleaning it, stitching the main cut, and butterflying the other two beside of it. Logan sat beside of Talia, feeling useless now as he watched Chris move over her. He looked down at Talia, her eyes pinched shut tightly, her fingers of her hand fisted in the blanket of the bed, her lips pursed tightly closed, trying to hold in her pain. Chris was having to do the stitches without a numbing topical, Logan could barely imagine how much it hurt. Sure, he felt pain, more so than most people, but his pain was always short lived. Hers would last, that would be the worst part of this. He was glad he healed so quickly, though as she groaned in pain and turned her face into the pillows, he wished he could share that ability with her at the moment.

Logan reached out and gently took her hand from fisting in the blankets, holding it in his strong one. She gripped his hand tightly, her hand so small in his. Before too much longer Chris was done. He spread an antibiotic on it, and gave Natalia an antibiotic shot and one for pain before bandaging it up. Chris stood and looked back down at Talia, she was nearly asleep now. He motioned for Logan to follow him out of the room.

Logan pulled the door to as Chris washed his hands in the sink. Logan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter next to Chris.

"She'll be fine. In a lot of pain for the next week or so, but she'll be fine. We just have to keep it clean. Check it tomorrow and let me know what it looks like, clean it in the morning, and call me after. I'll come back tomorrow if I need to, if not, the day after for sure. Will you be able to help her, or do you want me to stay?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'll take care of her."

"Alright. I gave her something to knock her out for a while too, just so she'll sleep and be out for the worst of the pain."

Chris gave a nod and went for the door, leaving Logan a pile of supplies for Talia.

Logan walked back in the room and sat in a chair across from the bed. Talia was breathing softly, sleeping now. He felt guilty. This was his fault. If he had been with her, this never would have happened. He was suppose to be here to protect her, and here she was, hurt and scarred for life. And where had he been, down in the basement watching tv. He was mad with himself. He reached over and carefully unbraided her hair and let it hang loose as she slept. He pulled the softest blanket he could find and laid it gently over her. He liked the cabin a little chilly, but he knew women weren't exactly predisposed to liking the same. He could do nothing else now. Just wait. Food. She would want food when she woke up.

He pulled the door to and walked into the kitchen. She had made soup a few days ago, and froze some. She had been cooking delicious meals all week, there was nothing better to do. She had made some soups and frozen them for later, on a night when she wouldn't want to cook. Logan was silently glad she had done this. He could cook, but nothing like she could. He rummaged through the freezer until he found a tomato soup she had made, he pulled it out and dumped it in a pot on the stove with some water, letting it slowly warm up.

He walked back in and looked at her a moment. Her arms were dirty. He hadn't taken time to wash her off really in the tub. He went into the bathroom and pulled out a small cleaning bucket and a soft wash cloth. He filled the bucket with some warm water and some of her bath soap. He walked back to the bedroom and said beside of her. He washed her arms gently, drying them right away so she wouldn't get chilled. Next he took her running pants off and washed her legs He tried not to notice the thin bit of lace she had covering her rear. He cleared his throat. He needed to cover that. He wouldn't bathe her there, out of respect for her privacy. She could shower when she woke up, or if she needed help bathing, he would help her by all means, but with her consent. How he would manage to bathe her naked form without her seeing just how attractive he thought she was would be a different story.

He walked up to her room and went through her drawers trying to clear his thoughts of helping her bathe. He pulled out a pair of pants he had seen her wear, they looked comfortable to him, and easy to slide on her, which was a plus at the moment. Once she was as clean as he could get her at the moment and in clean clothes, he pulled the blanket back over her and let her sleep. He wasn't going to try to pull a shirt over her head right now. That would just be insult to injury at the moment, literally.

The soup on the stove was just starting to thaw when he walked back out into the kitchen. He gave it a stir and then sat on the couch with a sigh. He looked down, he was covered in dirt, and bits of nature himself along with her blood. The bear had gotten a swipe at him, the middle of his shirt was ripped from that, he had healed long ago from it though. He sighed and headed for the bathroom, taking his own clothes off.


	4. Power of the Mind

I woke up, groggy. I blinked a few times, my contacts dry as a bone. I reached to rub my eyes and hissed as the simple movement pulled on the wound on my back. It came back, bits and pieces. My bladder was screaming at me. It was going to hurt, but I had to get up and go to the bathroom. I looked around, I was in Logan's room. It smelled like him. I could feel the bandage on my back, the wounds already beginning to heal. I took a deep breath and pushed myself up and sat on the edge of the bed. Pinching my eyes shut until the pain of the initial movement began to subside. I was in different pants, and totally without a shirt. I pulled the blanket around my chest and stood. Taking one slow step after another. I opened the door, and there was Logan.

"What are you doing up? Go lay back down now."

He reached for me, and I shrieked, knowing it would hurt if he touched me to coax me back into bed at the moment. He stopped instantly and his hands dropped.

"I have to use the bathroom."

He moved aside and opened the bathroom door for me, stepping in as well. I lifted an eyebrow and looked at him.

"I'm walking, I think I can handle this on my own. If I need you, I'll call."

He stepped out of the room. I went to the bathroom and took out my contacts. I would ask Logan to bring me my glasses. My skin felt clean. I remember Logan washing my back off in the tub, but I guess he had done more. I washed my chest and hit a few other choice areas and then wrapped the blanket around my chest before I stepped out of the bathroom, stiff and hurting. I moved slowly across the kitchen, heading for my room.

"No, sleep in my room, the stairs are too much for you right now," Logan said from the stove. "I have some medicine for pain Chris left, you'll need to take it with food though."

He was ladling some of the tomato basil soup I had made over the weekend into a bowl. I could have kissed him at the moment. Making me food and letting me use his room so I wouldn't have to take the stairs. Sadly enough, my excursion to the bathroom had left me tired. I carefully sat on the bed and closed my eyes. I could go back to sleep after I had something to eat.

Logan walked in with the bowl of soup. I left the spoon behind and just drank it out of the bowl. I was too tired and in too much of a hurry to mess with the spoon. I just wanted to lie back down. I finished as much of the soup as I could before taking the pain meds with a sip of juice and laying back down. I thanked Logan as he collected my bowl and left me to sleep.

The next day was a bit of a blur. Or I can only assume it was a single day. I slept most of it. I ate, Logan changed the bandages, I was given something else for pain and something to help me sleep, and I was out again. I remember waking up one time hearing Chris' voice in the living room. He and Logan both walked into the bedroom. My ribs were sore, from laying on them for the last, what was it now, two days?

"Well, how are you feeling today, Fights-with-bear," Chris grinned at me, I flipped him off.

"I'm sure I could have a better Indian name than that."

"We'll just have to see about that. How are you feeling?"

"Still like I was hit by a bus."

"Well, an angry bear did smack you around."

"I really would love to forget it."

Chris sat down and began pulling the bandages off. I looked at Logan for any sign of how bad it was. He looked confused. Chris snorted with a smile.

"The professor was right about you."

I looked back at him and perked an eyebrow.

"You were nearly lunch the day before yesterday. By all means, it could easily still be bleeding. It looks like it's a week, and maybe a day old already."

"She heals quickly?" Logan asked Chris.

"She is still here," I said rolling my eyes.

"Among other gifts." Chris smirked, cleaning the wounds. "I'm thinking by the middle of next week we'll be able to take the stitches out, and by that weekend, you can start using some scar reducer on it."

I hadn't even thought about the scar. I was marred for life. NO matter how quickly my body healed, I would always have a scar. A bad one. I buried my face in the pillow trying not to cry. I know it's superficial to be upset about a scar, but still, I was.

Chris cleaned the wound and dressed it again. He stayed for a few minutes, until he could tell I was growing tired, then he said he would be back in two days to check up again. Logan walked him out. I closed my eyes, hearing the front door close.

"You see the future, and you heal quickly, anything else I should know about?"

I opened my eyes to see Logan standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I don't heal as quickly as you, not nearly as quickly. What I would give for that ability right now, though. And I see the path a person is currently on. If they change their mind, their future changes. Even the simplest and slightest change makes a difference- most of the time."

I close my eyes again.

"That still didn't answer my question, anything else?"

"I don't really like sharing them. All of a sudden people like to take advantage of them, for obvious reasons. They are as much curse as they are gift."

"And they would be?"

"Cool your jets," I replied.

I motioned towards the kitchen with a nod of my head. Logan turned. I opened the refrigerator, pulled a glass from the cabinet and poured myself a glass of juice, then let it float past Logan and over to me. I reached out a took the glass with my hand and took a sip.

"People get a little weird around you when they find out you can lift a car over their head, or just take whatever you want from them. That you can see their future, half of the time. I think it's also kind of obvious why I kept it quiet, from you."

I looked away.

I knew about Jean. I had known her. I had known about them. That had been a long while ago, though I didn't know how Logan currently felt about it. He gave a soft grunt and nod.

"Get some rest kid."

"Oh yeah, I'm not exactly a kid. My entire family stops ageing at a point."

"How old are you?"

"This will be the sixth year I've turned twenty- four."

"Do you have some sort of super-mutant family?" Logan asked, seemingly a little frustrated.

"Yeah, some of the original mutants, and somewhere back there, Native American medicine men. There's a lot we don't exactly know, X was looking into it at one point."

I closed my eyes and I could hear Logan walk away.


	5. Near Scandal on Aisle 9

It was dark, I could hear the breath of the bear, in my ear, hear the roar. I was pinned to the ground, it was happening all over again. It was back to finish me off. I felt it rip at my back again, the hot breath in my ear. Another tear at my back, I was screaming, trying desperately to get up, but I was pinned down. It had me pinned down to rip me apart, this time there was no getting away. All I could see were fall leaves, covered in my blood. _Shh, wake up, Talia, wake up…wake up.._

My eyes flew open, my breath coming out in fast pants, I could feel a sheen of sweat all over my body. I looked around quickly, nothing. The bear was gone. Logan sat beside of me, his hand resting on my leg. It took me a minute to fully wake up. I held my head in my hands. It felt so real. I looked down, I was in one of Logan's white tanks. I don't know how that happened, but I was glad my chest wasn't currently bare. I felt the tears hit my legs before I knew I was crying.

"It was so real."

"It was just a dream. You're fine now."

I carefully laid back down and winced. I couldn't sleep on my stomach anymore, my ribs hurt too much. I cautiously rolled to my side, it didn't hurt quite as much, and for the first time in days I felt like I could breathe. I closed my eyes, the bear flashed before my vision again, rearing up. I felt Logan move off of the bed.

"Logan. . ." I trailed off.

He looked at me and nodded. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and lay on the other side of the bed. I couldn't sleep alone right now. I lay my forehead against his back, I needed to feel close to the thing protecting me.

The next afternoon I had shuffled out to the couch. I needed the tv or something. I wasn't sleeping quite as much and needed some sort of stimulation. Currently I was watching a movie on tv with my head in Logan's lap. He was dozing on and off, as was I. I showered that evening, and that pretty much wore me out. I climbed the stairs slowly to my bed and crawled into it as Logan was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Sleeping up there tonight?"

"Figured you should have your bed back."

"I don't bite."

I could feel him smirking.

"Maybe I do."

He chuckled.

Sure enough, by the next weekend, the bandages were off and Chris was gently rubbing scar cream into the scars on my back. I waited for the cream to dry before pulling my sweater over my head.

"Well, feeling like making a grocery run?" Chris asked.

"Heck yes!" I was ready to see something more than these four walls, and we were expecting a light freeze tonight, could leave the road messy tomorrow.

I pulled on a pair of ankle booties and smeared a little makeup across my face.

The ride down the mountain was a little rough, the bumps and dips we went over were rough on the new skin over the claw marks on my back. All in all though, I was willing to push through the discomfort to be out for a bit. We reached the end of our drive and turned left to head into town. The town was one main road and tiny. Nestled between several mountains, it was very quaint. We drove through the town and out a bit, into a more residential area, a lake, a hotel, a spa, more neighborhoods, and leaving the area was a grocery store. Logan parked the jeep, I carefully climbed from the passenger side and began walking for the doors. I had a list in my hands and I was drinking in the chilly early fall air.

I was looking over boxes of pasta, Chris beside of me, when I heard a soft woman's voice behind me.

"Oh, Chris, this must be your cousin!"

I turned around to see a sweet looking older woman, a bit taller than me with graying hair. She had on a sweater, mom jeans and some of the navy and tan galoshes, a bright smile topped it all off.

"Hello, I'm Talia," I smiled and extended my hand.

"I'm Glenda, but everyone calls me Glenny. Chris is such a dear, he said you were moving here, but that you had been sick just after moving in."

"Yes, you know how fall colds can be," I smiled softly. "So nice to get out of the house now though!" I smiled at Chris.

He nodded. This woman was ok. He lived here, Chris already knew the people long before we got here. If she was ok with him, she was ok with me.

"Now, didn't you move up the mountain?"

"Yes, it's just beautiful up there, so many woodland critters to see!" I said, a few of which I would have been fine never seeing.

"You brave girl, being up there, all on your own."

"Oh I'm not alone, I have Logan."

I had been so careful, so cautious as to what I had said. And then that just popped out. How was I going to explain Logan? _OH yeah, this big strong, burly handsome man guards my body up there, he even killed a bear for me!_ Nope, that wouldn't work. I didn't think the town was one for the idea of a man and a woman living together who weren't married. This wasn't a bustling city after all. This was a small town where everyone know everyone, every talked, and they were set in their ways, no matter what modern advances and fads came along.

"Logan?"

"My best friend," I covered.

"Oh, how nice," she said, and began telling me a little bit about the town.

I saw Logan round the aisle behind her, he had been send on a mission to find chicken, pork, beef, ground beef and something else. I hated picking out meat, and it seemed like a more manly thing to have him get. Around the aisle with Logan came a man, shorter than he, both talking together, the man gestured towards Glenny and said something to Logan.

"And the lake, it's beautiful frozen over for the winter and the kids love skating on it." Glenny smiled.

I loved it, this place sounded so much like my grandmother's. I loved the small mountain town charm. Always have and I'm sure I always will.

"Here's my lovely wife," Logan said, rounding Glenny and wrapping an arm around my hips, careful not to touch my scars, and planting a kiss on my forehead.

It took everything in me to keep a straight face and then to smile when he kissed my head. There would be words in the jeep later.

"Ahh, Logan, she's beautiful, I'm Howard, I see you've met my Sweetie already." Howard beamed at his wife.

"So nice to meet you Howard, I'm Talia. Logan, this is Glenny."

She smiled and shook Logan's hand and they exchanged a few words.

"Newlyweds, and a beautiful pair." Howard said, patting Glenny's shoulder.

"Oh, how long?" Glenny said, reaching for my left hand that did not hold a ring.

"Oh, six months, yep, married my best friend." I tried to cover for the best friend comment I had made earlier. " I'm afraid we were doing a bit of digging in the garden this morning, to get it ready for winter, and took our rings off. You know, don't want to lose them in the dirt." I said.

"Next time then, I'll sneak a peek at them," Glenny winked.

"Nice to meet you both, have a good rest of your day," Howard said with a smile, and they left.

As soon as they rounded the aisle I looked up at Logan and perked an eyebrow.

"It was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't seem like a scandal to them." Logan whispered, Chris was laughing.

I rolled my eyes and went on shopping.

* * *

Hey guys! I would love to hear your thoughts on the story! Please take a sec and review. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-Ash


End file.
